


Dreams Come True

by GrimLegate



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And Nasty, Blow Jobs, Chrom Being A Dork, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom can't get his mind off Cirrus. Every waking hour he thinks about the man. The feels like he will never be able to claim the man he loves. Until one day where he's caught with his pants halfway down by his tactician, who he didn't realise was there. After a small 'trip', Chrom gets the courage to express his feelings... But does Cirrus accept them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

If Chrom ever met Naga, or whoever created their existence, he planned to shower them with gifts and preach their name to the masses.

At first it had seemed that they were hell bent on torturing him, what with his father and the whole of Ylisse hating him and his sisters, and then the Arisen showing up. But apparently the gods had decided to throw him the metaphorical bone. And so, in came Cirrus, his brown haired angel of the battlefield. Who just happened to be the one who dominated his thoughts as of late, and the cause of some rather embarrassing moments around camp.

He knew that as the crowned Exalt that he shouldn’t long for Cirrus to share his bed with him. The people of Ylisse were waiting for him to claim a wife, and he knew that they might not take too kindly to the Exalt taking a husband. It wasn’t unheard of in Ylisse, but it was still seen as taboo.

Ever since he had seen how well Cirrus was on the field, and spent long hours speaking to the tactician, he admired the man, and it came out in every interaction. Lissa would always make fun of him, telling him that his eyes, ‘Burned with passion.’ 

It had gotten so bad that, if Cirrus was not directly beside him that he would scan the battlefield frantically for him. He would look until Cirrus would meet his eyes, a plain brown to anyone else that matched his hair, but in Chrom’s eyes they were the colours of the chocolate pastries that he and Lissa would steal from the kitchens, the ones that he would savor every bite of. And it was only up close that you saw the golden flecks the dotted his irises, the mix so unique it could only belong to him. Those, paired with his high cheekbones, gentle jawline, and deep eyes, as well as his slender body hidden behind his large cloak made him a sight to behold… At least Chrom thought he was.

And when he was alone he found himself wandering his thoughts, which always returned to Cirrus, and he would indulge himself in those late nights where he couldn’t find sleep. After he would finish he found that he would sigh and admit to himself that he’d probably never be able to have the man.

They saw eye to eye and worked together well, both being able to carry out their own part of the plan. (The one Cirrus usually made.) Cirrus always believed there was a way to win, that they could get out of any situation only a little worse for wear. So did Chrom. He always kept a rather positive outlook on the field, but there were times where his thoughts turned dark. But Cirrus always kept a positive outlook, for himself and all the Shepherds.

Cirrus, who was an utter child one minute and so noble the next made Chrom’s head spin. He had such a compelling charisma about him that spread hope and courage like a virus through the Shepherds. Most of them figured that the Arisen would slice through their ranks. But they still follow him into battle, and Chrom was no exception. And Chrom was glad, because he had someone to take some weight from his shoulders.

The feelings of want and admiration and trust simmered inside of him, mixing until he felt he was going to explode and start after the man and confess to him. Especially now that they were around each other now for even longer periods of time. He found it maddening but he couldn’t point it out nor avoid it without causing Cirrus to became curious as to why he was acting that way. 

He felt it worse when they had the occasional spar to keep the tactician and himself in shape. Cirrus would strip off his cloak and sweat would bead down his forehead and drop into his collarbone. Chrom found it rather distracting to fight against him, though he played it off nicely. He hid it well, carefully making sure the brunette didn’t get the upper hand because he was ogling. 

But, one day after he had been training he had walked back to his room, peeling of his shirt when he got into his room. It was after he had his pants shimmied down about halfway that he realised the other man across the room. Cirrus’ face was a deep red, his face stuck in a sort of deer being hunted look while his hand rested on a small blue leather bound book on the bookshelf across his room. He felt his own face flushing as they were caught staring at each other.

Cirrus broke eye contact first, his gaze traveling to the soiled shirt that was carelessly thrown onto the floor. Cirrus looked back to him with a cheeky grin.

“You and I both know that the shirts don’t belong on the floor.”

Chrom turned an ever brighter red before giving a slight hop to his shirt before picking it up and turning to his tactician. Cirrus stood a few paces away a new shirt and pants in hand. They met each other’s eyes and Chrom gave an embarrassed ‘Thank you.’

Cirrus turned toward the bookshelf and began to leaf through the books that ranged in size and colour, while Chrom stripped his pants off and began to put on the fresh pair of trousers and shirt. He picked the soiled clothing off the floor and put them in the corner of his room in the small clothes bin. He turned towards the other man to catch sight of him standing on the tips of his toes, reaching for a brown leather bound book which he easily recognized as ‘The History of Ylisse and It’s Neighbors’, a book that Cirrus had seemingly read an infinite amount of times.

He chuckled as he strolled over to the tactician and reached above the other man and grabbed the book. Sadly Chrom was also on the tips of his toes and felt his foot slipping. He pitched sideways into the other man who gave a small yelp as tactician and general toppled into a big pile.

Chrom grunted as they hit the ground and after Cirrus latched his arm around his neck, quickly propped himself onto his elbows, only to catch a rather flustered look from his tactician, He shifted on top of the other man to try and take his body weight off of him when he felt it.

Cirrus moaned, and he felt Cirrus harden under his hips, the unmistakable swell of his erection pressing into Chrom’s own.

Chrom stared owlishly at Cirrus before the man hysterically said, “It’s a natural physical reaction to stimuli.” 

Chrom would have believed him if, as he lowered his head to Cirrus’ without his permission, the arm wrapped around his neck hadn’t tugged him gently closer.

And it was Cirrus who let his mouth open slightly, and allowed Chrom entry to the man’s mouth, allowing Chrom to taste him. Cirrus moved one of his hands to bury into Chrom’s hair while the other on his neck pulled him in closer, angling himself slightly so that Chrom could sink deeper into his mouth. Cirrus let his mouth be plundered by Chrom as he let out small moans.

They kissed like they were facing down an army of Arisen, and all they had was a few mere moments to pour all their feelings out to each other. Moaning and grunting, drinking and nipping at each other’s mouths, with such fiery passion it could forge the strongest steel. And if Chrom had the ability to think rational thoughts at this time, he would be whooping for joy, for he finally had the one thing that he had wanted since he had met the man.

When they broke away with a slick ‘pop’, his lungs felt so starved for air that he was afraid that there wasn’t enough in his large room. Cirrus seemed to be in the same predicament, his eyes closed and his breath bated, as he sucked wheezy breath after wheezy breath through his scarlet red lips.

“H-how long…?”

Chrom started when Cirrus spoke, having not yet broken out of his thought of admiring Cirrus’ breathless forme.

“Since the beginning.” Chrom chuckled amusedly. He leaned down and pressed small kisses to Cirrus’ jaw and forehead. Cirrus moaned while Chrom began to push his hand under his clothes. Cirrus started up with a slight push against Chrom, which startled the Exalt. He was scared that maybe Cirrus was having second thoughts about this.

“Chrom,” Chrom looked worriedly at the tactician before he continued,

“If we are going to do… this… then at least take us to the bed.”

Chrom almost sighed in relief before he picked up the smaller man and slipped his cloak off as they got to the bed. After he pushed Cirrus onto the bed, they worked Cirrus’ clothes off and got Chrom’s shirt off. Chrom pulled away, his eyes scanning where he wanted to go. He settled for Cirrus’ chest and took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. Cirrus bucked into Chrom’s mouth, and Chrom felt his cock brush against his pants and gently brush his own cock. Chrom groaned gently around the brunette’s nipple. Cirrus’ wanton moans made Chrom’s cock throb. Cirrus’ arms went above his head as if his arms were bound there, which made Chrom groan.

He popped off of the other man’s nipple before taking a breath to steady himself. He felt the other man whimper and roll his hips, pressing his hardon into Chrom’s hip. Chrom taking that as a request worked his hands down Cirrus’ body, trailed over his stomach which had the faintest trace of dark brown hair working up from his navel. He wasn’t as muscular as Chrom, since he mostly casted spells, but he wasn’t chubby. He was slightly muscular from swinging a sword, his muscles toned as well as his stomach.

Chrom’s hands settled at his hips, his thumbs resting in the dips of his hip bone. His gaze however. settled on the tactician’s cock.

He really shouldn’t have been as fascinated as he was.

They had the same equipment, though his was a bit longer than Cirrus’. His own was about six inches, while Cirrus was about five inches. Though, more than size separated them. He had been cut as a child, a practice that was commonplace in the royal family. Cirrus wasn’t. A thick fold of skin hid his cockhead slightly, making it so the glans just barely poked out. Chrom moved one hand off Cirrus’ hip and onto his cock where he pulled back the extra skin, reveling in the sight of the dark pinkish hue of his cockhead that matched his lips. (When they weren’t swollen red from kissing, that is.)

On impulse he dipped his head, licking from the skin he had pulled back slightly to the tip of his cock. Cirrus bucked and moaned, but Chrom’s attention was focused on the other man’s musky scent and salty, slightly bitter, taste.

On instinct, he dipped his tongue inside the foreskin he still had pushed up, running it under the edge. Cirrus writhed again, fingers flailing out to tangle in Chrom’s hair. It hurt and he squeezed Cirrus’ cock in retaliation.

“Oww!” Cirrus said breathily, glaring slightly.

“Well, so did pulling my hair.” Chrom countered, his hand still on Cirrus’ cock.

Cirrus’ scowl faded and he bit his lip. “I couldn’t help it, it felt—”

“—good?” Chrom smirked at him. Cirrus flushed, unable to look him in the eye. That was all the answer he needed.

Easing his grip, he drew his hand back down, letting the foreskin fall back in place, and slid his mouth completely over the tip. Chrom heard Cirrus’ head gently hit the bed but he didn’t look, focusing on breathing through his nose and trying not to think about the fact that he had another guy’s dick in his mouth and was enjoying it. And not just anyone’s dick but Cirrus’.

He went slow, getting used to the odd feeling, sinking down about a third of the way, that being all he could take comfortably. He looked up at Cirrus, who was covering his mouth, biting down into it. Chrom scowled slightly before reaching up and pulling Cirrus’ hand away from his mouth, and lacing his fingers through the other man’s hand. Cirrus got the idea, his other hand digging into the sheets. Chrom moved his other hand and grasped the rest of Cirrus’ cock that he couldn’t get his mouth around, moving his hand up and down his cock. The other man thrust his hips up shaking slightly.

His cock throbbed, neglected and painfully hard. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but he didn’t want to deny pleasure to Cirrus nor move his hand away from him.

The noises Cirrus and Chrom made were a cacophony of moans and lewd, wet, slurping noises. Cirrus moaned out Chrom’s name in hiccupping whispers. Pre-cum was weeping like crazy from the tip, and the sticky, bitter fluid coated Chrom’s lips and tongue.

After what felt like eternity, Cirrus tugged on the bluenette’s hair.

“C-Chrom…!” Cirrus mewled.

Chrom lifted his head, seeking out Cirrus’ dazed brown golden-flecked eyes. The look in them let him know what Cirrus was trying to communicate.

“Going to come?” Chrom tried to sound humorous but his voice came out raw and needy.

Cirrus jerked his head in affirmation, unable or unwilling to let the words pass his lips.

When he pulled away from Cirrus’ cock, he let out a loud whine, the brunette glaring at the Exalt. Chrom winked before leaning up to Cirrus’ face.

A hint of deviltry made him kiss Cirrus, rubbing his cum-covered lips over the other man’s as his tongue swept inside and shared the tart flavor. Strong hands pushed against his chest and he drew back, grinning evilly when Cirrus wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

“That’s disgusting.”

“That’s yourself you’re tasting.”

“I-I… Bu-but…” Cirrus flushed before hiding his face behind his hands.

Chrom chuckled before kissing his jaw. Cirrus pushed his chest gently before staring into Chrom’s eyes.

“A-are we going to…?”

Chrom blinked, slightly caught off guard before smiling. 

“Sadly, no. You’re as new to this as I am, and I think we should hold on.” He said quietly, pressing his lips to Cirrus, who seemed to be fine with his taste on Chrom’s lips. He smiled at Cirrus before stating his plan.

“We don’t have the preparations. We’ll have to settle for this.”

‘This’ was him grabbing Cirrus thighs and pushing them apart as wide as they would go. Cirrus was very flexible, his feet resting on the duvet, and Chrom tucked that knowledge away for a later date. He was taller than Cirrus, but not by much. With just a little maneuvering, he lined their cocks together. Cirrus was still wet from Chrom’s mouth so when he started moving, their erections easily slid against one another.

Chrom gently laid his head on Cirrus shoulder while he grasped the other man’s hand lacing his fingers and Cirrus slid his arm around Chrom’s neck.

Chrom thrusted faster against Cirrus, making him cry out.

Cirrus came with a scream/moan, shaking and tears flowing down his face as his cock spurted pearly white cum across his and Chrom’s chest. Chrom loved how his face looked, so alive and flustered. Chrom came almost immediately afterwards, teeth sinking into Cirrus’ shoulder to muffle his shout as he climaxed, adding to the mix of fluids.

They didn’t move for several minutes, the orgasms taking all of their energy. When Chrom finally was able to move, he grabbed his shirt and began to wipe the both of them down. He then half-carried/half-dragged Cirrus to the head of the bed before pulling the covers over the both of them. 

He sat down before flipping over to face his tactician, who had a rather morose look on his face. Chrom gave a startled look before pulling Cirrus to his chest. He felt Cirrus sob against his chest. Chrom lifted his head up and kissed Cirrus. When he pulled away he gently lifted his head to meet his eyes.

“What’s wron-?”

“This is always where it ends…!”

Chrom blinked at him.

“Where what ends?”

“You always get me into bed, we… We do it… And then you leave, a-and I wake up…!” He hiccuped loudly.

Chrom was taken aback at the fact that Cirrus had those dreams as well, about him. He smiled sadly before hugging the tactician.

“I’m not going anywhere Cirrus.” He lifted up Cirrus’ head before kissing him again. “I love you Cirrus, this is real… Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Cirrus stared at him with tears running down his face before lunging towards Chrom and kissed him.

“I love you too!” He sobbed quietly before resting his head on Chrom’s chest. After a few minutes he heard Cirrus snore softly before he chuckled and fell asleep with Cirrus in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. I only own my character Cirrus.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this fic. Please leave a comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
